Pas une nuit, une vie
by Sarah d'Emeraude
Summary: Fic écrite pour l'anniversaire de Madoka Ayu. Rick fait une surprise à Kate un jour bien spécial.. Rating M pour les chapitres 2 et 3!
1. Chapter 1

_Salut tout le monde! Alors, aujourd'hui est un jour spécial pour une personne spéciale :)  
>Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Madoka! =D<br>Alors pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, je lui ai écrit cette petite fic qui comptera 3 parties (normalement, on ne sait jamais avec les imprévus ;) )  
>C'est du Caskett (on ne me changera pas ^^) et c'est du M (on ne changera pas Madoka, lol!) mais seulement au deuxième chapitre!<br>Donc voila en espérant que te cadeau plaira ma Nathou, et vous aussi lecteurs... !  
>Bonne lecture!<em>

* * *

><p>J'étais tranquillement assise à mon bureau. Je tapais mon rapport sur la dernière enquête que je venais de boucler. Mon regard balaya le commissariat, et je constatais que ni Ryan ni Esposito n'étaient à leur bureau. Castle avait disparu des parages, lui aussi. Je levais les yeux au ciel, un sourire se dessinant malgré moi sur mes lèvres, et posais mon regard sur ce qu'il m'avait offert ce matin. Un magnifique bouquet de fleur, accompagné d'un petit mot : <em>«<em> _A mon extraordinaire KB, puisse la vie t'apporter ce que tu désires pour de longues années… Rick »_. Aujourd'hui, c'était mon anniversaire, et je ne l'avais jamais dit à qui que ce soit, mais Rick le savait. Je ne savais pas comment, je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais il le savait. Et il m'avait offert ce bouquet avec ce sourire que j'aimais tant et qui me faisait tant d'effet. Mes joues s'étaient empourprées, mon cœur s'était accéléré, et j'avais bafouillé un petit merci entre deux mordillements de lèvres. Soudain, mon téléphone vibra, me faisant sursauter.

_« Rdv au Hold Unt dans un quart d'heure. Ne soit pas en retard… Rick. »_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire encore plus, mais avec regrets je lui renvoyais :

_« Peux pas… paperasse ! »_

Je reposais mon téléphone et quelques secondes plus tard, il vibrait de nouveau.

_« Allez… s'il te plaît… fais le pour moi ! »_

Je me mordais la lèvre inférieure en réfléchissant à toute allure. Si je disais oui, je passerais une super soirée d'anniversaire avec Rick… mais justement. Si je passais une soirée avec lui, toutes ces limites que je m'efforçais de tenir depuis des années m'échapperaient peut-être totalement. Je ne voulais pas franchir cette ligne, gâcher notre amitié si forte et exceptionnelle. La vibration de mon téléphone me tira une fois encore de mes songes, et je regardais le nouveau message.

_« Katie ? S'il te plaît… »_

Je soupirais, prenant mon visage entre mes mains, avant de reprendre mon téléphone et de répondre :

_« J'arrive… »_

En poussant un soupir à fendre l'âme, je me levais, éteignis mon ordinateur et prenais ma veste en me dirigeant vers l'ascenseur. J'avais encore une fois cédé…

Je prenais ma voiture et me dirigeais vers le bar. Je me stationnais devant, et soupirais en enclenchant le frein à main. Ce soir, j'allais être avec Castle, dans un cadre privé, avec de l'alcool… je ne voulais pas imaginer ce que ça pouvait signifier. Des images de Josh, mon petit ami actuel, défilèrent devant mes yeux, mais je soupirais et les chassais de mon esprit. Josh n'était pas là ce soir, il avait encore annulé notre dîné car il était de garde. Je l'avais tanné pour qu'il prenne sa soirée, pour mon anniversaire, mais je n'avais essuyé que des refus catégoriques. Alors j'avais bien le droit de m'amuser aussi, non ? Il ne pensait tout de même pas que je resterais seule chez moi à attendre qu'il ai fini sa garde. Je regardais l'entrée du bar en me mordant inconsciemment la lèvre, et avec un soupir de résignation je tentais le tout pour le tout. Je défaisait mes cheveux qui tombèrent gracieusement sur mes épaules, mettais un peu de gloss sur mes lèvres et déboutonnais les premiers boutons de mon chemisier. Je sortis de ma voiture, la verrouillant, et me rendis d'un pas incertain au bar.

_ Il y a quelqu'un ? demandais-je en entrant, la salle étant dans le noir complet.

Pourquoi est-ce que Castle m'avait demandé de venir alors qu'il n'y avait personne, ici ?

_ Kate ? Demanda la voix de Castle dans la pénombre.

_ Oui, c'est moi… mais pourquoi est-ce qu'on est dans le noir ?

Soudain, la lumière s'alluma d'un seul coup, m'éblouissant à moitié, et un « SURPRISE ! » résonna dans la salle. Je vis avec ébahissement que tous mes amis étaient là, Ryan et Esposito accompagnés de Jenny et Lanie, Alexis et Martha, le capitaine Montgomery et sa femme, ainsi que mon père… et Castle. Mon regard resta fixé sur ce dernier, sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte tandis qu'il détaillait mon corps avec un regard d'envie. Je me sentis rougir sous l'intensité de ce regard, me sentant belle et désirable à ses yeux. Je reportais mon attention sur les invités qui me regardaient tous avec un grand sourire, et mon père vint m'embrasser.

_ Ouah… Merci à tous, dis-je en m'approchant. C'est vraiment gentil de votre part… Ce… c'est trop !

_ Ne nous remercie pas, Katie, me dit mon père en souriant. C'est Castle qui a tout organisé.

Je me tournais vers l'intéressé qui avait laissé une distance entre moi et mon père, par souci de discrétion sans doute. Je lui fis signe de s'approcher.

_ Merci, murmurais-je en l'embrassant sur la joue. Je me retenais de toutes mes forces pour ne pas laisser glisser ma bouche sur ses lèvres, l'embrasser avec passion et par occasion lui enlever sa chemise, son pantalon et lui arracher son boxer… Je me repris, en constatant que mes lèvres s'attardaient bien plus que nécessaire sur la joue de mon ami. Je me repris donc et il me regarda dans les yeux, ses yeux brillant d'un éclat nouveau.

_ Rien n'est trop beau pour Kate Beckett, murmura t-il seulement.

Pourquoi à cet instant même, une vague de chaleur s'abattit sur moi, balayant mes bonnes résolutions pour la soirée, et me donnant une envie folle de capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné ? fort heureusement pour moi, Lanie vint me rejoindre et me prit dans ses bras.

_ Tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'on allait t'oublier ? Dit-elle en me tendant un cadeau. Je la remerciais, confuse, et elle me précisa que c'était de sa part et de celle d'Esposito. J'ouvris donc le paquet, pour tomber sur une paire de boucles d'oreilles en argent, magnifiques.

_ Merci beaucoup, soufflais-je en les embrassant tous les deux. En dehors du boulot, nous nous tutoyions tous, y compris avec Ryan et Esposito que j'appelais par leur prénoms. Ryan et Jenny, ainsi que le capitaine et sa femme, vinrent me donner leur cadeaux et je découvris avec émotion des photos encadrées des membres de l'équipe, ainsi que les saisons complètes de _Temptation Lane. _Je fusillais Castle du regard pour avoir vendu la mèche, ce qui fit déglutir mon écrivain et rire mon père. Heu… Stop ! retour en arrière quelques secondes… je viens de dire **mon **écrivain ? Heureusement c'est à ce moment là que Rick me tendit un petit paquet, enveloppé par ses soins. Je le pris, et l'ouvris, les mains tremblantes malgré moi. A l'intérieur, il y avait un petit écrin noir. Je savais très bien que Rick n'aurait jamais osé m'offrir une bague et me mettre mal à l'aise devant tout le monde, mais mon cœur s'accéléra quand même. J'ouvris doucement l'écrin et tombais sur un bracelet en or blanc, qui irait très bien avec mes boucles d'oreilles. Sur le bracelet, un petit pendentif était accroché. Surprise, je plissais les yeux pour apercevoir ce qui était gravé dessus, et mes yeux s'embuèrent quand je lis le mot qui signifiait tant pour moi. _Always… _Je relevais le regard vers Rick, qui me fixait de ses yeux bleu profond, scrutant mon âme avec un petit sourire timide sur le bord des lèvres.

_ Merci, murmurais-je en le prenant dans mes bras, mue par l'émotion.

Il plongea son visage dans mes longs cheveux, inspirant mon odeur, tandis que je me serrais contre son torse d'homme, qui me fit chanceler. Tant d'attention et d'émotions pour moi ce soir, c'était assez pour m'émouvoir…

Je me décollais de lui et il me fit un sourire resplendissant, auquel je répondis.

_ Tu veux bien me le mettre? Demandais-je en tendant l'écrin et ma main droite.

Il hocha la tête et me le glissa au poignet, s'attardant plus que nécessaire sur la peau de mon bras qu'il effleura en une caresse presque imperceptible. Je frémis sous son toucher, et me détournais finalement pour faire face à mon père qui me sourit

_ Ma chérie, mon cadeau je ne peux pas te l'offrir ce soir, car il n'est pas matériel. Mais compte sur moi pour te l'offrir, dit mon père en m'embrassant.

_ Merci papa.

Je me retournais vers mes amis qui levèrent leurs verres, et Rick me tendit un verre qu'il avait pris soin de me remplir.

_ Bon anniversaire, Kate, dit-il en levant son verre.

_ Bon anniversaire! Firent mes amis en faisant de même. Mes yeux ne lâchaient pas ceux de Rick, et je remerciais l'assemblée tout en buvant un peu d'alcool. Rick s'absenta quelques secondes près de sa fille, et mon père en profita pour s'approcher de moi. Il s'assit à côté de moi au bar, et désigna Rick du menton.

_ Ca fait longtemps, que vous êtes ensembles ? Demanda-t-il. Tu ne m'en a jamais parlé. Je suivais son regard et rougit violement.

_ Oh, non papa. Rick et moi… enfin il n'y a rien.

Il leva un sourcil et me répliqua:

_ Vous n'êtes pas ensemble, peut-être, mais il n'y a pas rien entre vous…

Je me sentis rougir encore plus.

_ C'est curieux, continua mon père, j'aurais vraiment cru… a sa façon de te regarder… on a l'impression que tu es la plus belle chose au monde sous son regard. Pour dissimuler mon trouble qui ne cessait d'augmenter, je vidais d'un trait mon verre.

_ J'ai un petit ami, papa, l'informais-je.

Il eut un air surpris avant de demander en scrutant la salle:

_ Et où est-il, maintenant?

_ Il… n'est pas là.

Mon père me dévisagea, et je crus bon d'ajouter:

_ Il est médecin, il est de garde.

_ Il ne pouvait pas poser sa soirée le jour de ton anniversaire?

Je ne répondis pas, je savais très bien que mon père trouverait quelque chose à redire. C'est vrai que Josh n'était pas des plus présent pour moi, mais c'est-ce qui me plaisait dans notre relation. Il n'y avait pas d'engagement, que du physique. Je ne fis que jouer avec mon verre, trouvant d'un coup le fond d'alcool très intéressant.

_ Je vois, soupira mon père devant mon mutisme. Mais sache que si tu as un problème un jour, je suis sûr que Rick sera là pour toi. Après tout, on n'organise pas tout ça juste pour une amie… murmura-t-il en s'éloignant. Je restais inerte devant sa phrase, mon cerveau refusant toute pensée cohérente. Qu'est-ce que mon père avait voulu dire? Je regardais Rick danser une valse avec sa fille, leur sourires et leur complicité, tout en me demandant si il avait réellement des sentiments pour moi comme tout le monde semblait le croire…

Alors que la danse se terminait, je vis Castle s'approcher de moi, et les premières notes d'un slow retentirent dans le bar.

_ M'accorderiez-vous cette danse? Demanda Castle en parfait gentleman.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit que je croisais le regard plein de sous entendus de Lanie. Je pouvais presque entendre sa voix raisonner dans ma tête: _Gosh, Girl, come on! Writer boy a envie de toi depuis le premier jour… laisse toi aller, et profite! »_ je sentais toute ma volonté de résistance m'abandonner quand il prit ma main dans la sienne, me menant sur la piste de danse. Je vis du coin de l'œil que Lanie, qui dansait avec Esposito, me faisait un sourire satisfait. Castle se colla alors à moi, posa sa main sur ma hanche et de l'autre captura la mienne, avant de plonger ses yeux dans les miens. Nos corps, comme aimantés, se collèrent l'un contre l'autre et je sentis la respiration de mon partenaire sur mes lèvres, tandis que son regard bleu océan se confondait dans le vert émeraude du mien. Mon corps semblait réagir sans l'accord de mon esprit, et je fermais les yeux un moment, me laissant emporter par le flot de sensations qui coulait en mon corps à cet instant. Rick colla sa joue contre la mienne, et je laissais ma tête reposer sur son épaule, ce qui rapprocha nos corps encore plus. Nous bougions au rythme de la musique, nous déplaçant en harmonie sur la scène improvisée, au milieu de tous les autres couples. Cette phrase sonna bizarrement à mon oreille… après tout, Rick et moi nous n'étions pas un couple. Rick se décolla quelque peu de moi, et plongea de nouveau son regard dans le mien. Je sentis le soulagement m'envahir. Le contact visuel, ses yeux m'avaient manqués. J'aimais nos regards, nos connections et nos dialogues silencieux, et tout particulièrement celui là. Il était sensuel, plein de désir et de fantasmes inassouvis, le magnétisme entre nos deux corps semblait renforcé. J'avais chaud, d'un coup, et je me doutais que les trois verres que j'avais bu précédemment y étaient aussi pour quelque chose… mais la proximité du corps tant fantasmé de mon partenaire aussi.

_ Tu es magnifique, murmura Rick, son souffle tiède caressant mes lèvres.

Je dus rougir, car il sourit.

_ Merci, bafouillais-je.

Mes yeux avaient glissé sur ses lèvres, que je fixais à présent. J'avais tellement envie de goûter à leur saveur sucrée, parfumée par les boissons qu'il avait ingéré précédemment, tellement envie de les mordiller, de les caresser et des les faire miennes…

_ Kate, souffla Rick, et je fis remonter mon regard dans le sien.

Je constatais que ses yeux avaient pris une teinte bleu foncé, et je savais que trop bien d'où venait ce changement de couleur. Son regard était à présent empli de désir qu'il n'arrivait plus à refouler, et je pensais réellement être dans le même état que lui à présent. Le point de non retour arrivait à grand pas, il fallait que je m'écarte, que je me résonne, je le devais. Pourtant, mon corps refusait toujours d'obéir, captivé et prisonnier de l'aura de Richard Castle. Mon cœur et ma raison se battaient en une lutte acharnée, mais ce fut le cœur qui gagna cette bataille, quand les lèvres de Rick se posèrent en douceur sur les miennes. J'eus un gémissement rauque au contact, ce qui poussa Rick à approfondir ce baiser. Mes sens étaient en alerte, je n'étais enveloppée que par l'odeur enivrante de mon partenaire et la musique qui se faisait lointaine à présent, j'étais enveloppée dans une bulle d'allégresse. Ses lèvres étaient douces et chaudes, elles avaient un léger parfum d'alcool comme je l'avais deviné précédemment, et j'ouvris la bouche pour accueillir sa langue, avide de sensations. Je poussais un nouveau gémissement quand elle pénétra ma bouche, caressant tendrement la mienne, tandis que ses mains me pressaient contre lui. J'avais l'impression de ne plus avoir du sang dans les veines, mais de la lave en fusion, et que j'étais un volcan au bord de l'implosion. J'avais envie de lui, maintenant. Mon bas ventre se contracta sous l'effet du manque et de l'envie, une chaleur bien familière se fit ressentir entre mes jambes. Je me forçais à rompre le baiser, à cause du manque d'air, quand soudain la situation me frappa de plein fouet. Nous étions sur la piste de danse, devant tout le monde (y compris mon père de surcroît) et je venais d'embrasser Rick. Je venais de tromper mon petit ami qui était absent ce soir. Comme giflée par la culpabilité qui me tordit le ventre, d'une manière bien moins agréable que quand Rick m'avait embrassé, je me reculais, et devant tous les regards qui étaient braqués sur nous, je sortis à l'air frais. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Rick complètement désemparé et seul au milieu de la piste de danse. Sans un regard en arrière, je quittais la pièce pour aller à la rencontre de l'air frais de dehors qui fouetta mon visage. J'avais besoin de m'aérer l'esprit… Je fus bien vite rejoint par Lanie, qui me sourit de toutes ses dents.

_ Non, Lanie, ce n'est pas le moment de me faire des reproches, soupirais-je.

Je frissonnais, ne m'étant pas rendue compte qu'il faisait si froid.

_ Je n'allais rien dire… je voulais juste t'apporter ton gilet.

Elle me le tendit et je l'enfilais, mais mes pensées étaient ailleurs.

_ Allez, viens, souffla Lanie en m'entraînant vers l'intérieur.

Je soufflais avant de la suivre. Quand j'entrais, tous mes amis étaient retournés à leurs occupations, et personne ne fit allusion à ce qui s'était passé quelques minutes avant. Peu à peu au cours de la soirée, les invités partirent, d'abord Alexis qui avait cours le lendemain, puis Martha qui l'accompagnait, enfin le capitaine et sa femme. Lanie et Esposito étaient dans leur coin à se bécoter tranquillement, quand à Ryan et Jenny, ils s'éclipsèrent silencieusement après m'avoir fait un petit signe de la main et en me souhaitant une nouvelle fois un joyeux anniversaire. Quelques minutes plus tard, mon père vint m'embrasser et quitta lui aussi le bar. En rangeant les verres, je me retrouvais à côté de Rick.

_ Il faut qu'on parle, murmura-t-il en posant les verres qu'il avait dans la main.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Lanie et Esposito, et cédais.

_ D'accord, mais pas là…

Il m'entraîna vers son bureau à l'étage, et referma la porte derrière moi.

* * *

><p><em>Voila! La suite arrivera... Bah quand elle sera écrite! xD<br>Encore un joyeux anniversaire, Madoka, je t'aime!  
>N'oubliez pas de me laisser votre avis...<br>Bisous bisous_

_XOXO _


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, hey tout le monde :D  
>Me revoila! il faut dire que je n'ai pas trop tardé avec la suite de ce tree shot ;)<br>Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires, je suis ravie que ça vous plaise! :)  
>Alors comme promis dans ce chapitre, une scène M... Je n'ai pas vraiment d'expériences en la matière (pour ne pas dire <strong>pas du tout<strong> :P) alors j'espère que ce ne sera pas trop vulgaire ni descriptif... merci encore à Madoka qui m'a aidé à finir cette scène, et je suis désolée de t'avoir gâché la surprise avec mon blocage... j'espère que cette suite te plaira, elle est pour toi ;)  
>Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas la petite review à la fin :D <em>

* * *

><p>Je me tournais vers lui et il me fixa des ses grands yeux bleus. Son regard était sombre, moins sombre que pendant notre slow enflammé -j'eus des frissons en repensant à notre danse sensuelle- mais plus sombre que d'habitude.<p>

_ Pour tout à l'heure… Commença Rick.

_ Castle, je…  
>_ Non, Kate. Laisse moi te dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur.<p>

J'hochais la tête.

_ Je voudrais m'excuser, soupira-t-il en s'asseyant sur le coin de son bureau. Mais si je m'excusais, ce serait renier mes sentiments pour toi. Je ne suis pas désolé de t'avoir embrassée, je suis désolé de t'avoir mise mal à l'aise.  
>Je ne savais quoi répondre devant son air grave. Je savais qu'il était sérieux quand il me disait cela, et une partie de moi semblait lui hurler de ne rien regretter, que je ne regrettait rien moi-même. Mais une nouvelle fois, ma raison eut le dessus sur les sentiments en me rappelant douloureusement qu'il y avait Josh.<p>

_ J'ai besoin de savoir, souffla-t-il en s'approchant de moi, j'ai besoin de te l'entendre dire.  
>Je frissonnais, tout en reculant petit peu par petit peu en le voyant approcher de moi.<p>

_ Dis moi, Kate, dit-il tandis que je butais contre le mur. Dis moi que tu ne veux pas de moi. Que tu ne veux pas que je t'embrasse, que je fasse glisser mes mains sur ton corps dont je rêve depuis trois ans, dis moi de m'en aller. Je n'ai pas la volonté de le faire tout seul…

Mes lèvres étaient entrouvertes, mon souffle erratique et mes yeux fixaient les siens. De nouveau, un violent désir se fit ressentir en moi, mon cœur tambourinait si fort dans ma poitrine que j'étais sûre que Rick pouvait l'entendre battre de là où il était. Castle se plaqua contre moi, son corps à quelques centimètres du mien sans me donner le contact que j'attendais. Il posa sa main à côté de mon oreille, m'empêchant de fuir, et de l'autre il glissa ses doigts sur ma joue. Je dus me mordre la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement qui menaçait de s'échapper d'entre mes lèvres, et Rick approcha sa bouche de la mienne. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres seulement, et souffla délicatement sur ma bouche comme pour attiser le feu qu'il déclenchait en moi.

_ Dis le moi, Kate… chuchota Rick, son souffle doux caressant mes lèvres. J'ai besoin de te l'entendre dire, venant de toi. Venant de ta bouche.

_ Je ne peux pas… grondais-je d'une voix rauque, emplie de désir refoulé.

Et sans plus de préambule et d'hésitations, j'attrapais ses cheveux courts dans mes mains, collant avec violence son visage contre le mien. Il gémit en même temps que moi quand nos dents s'entrechoquèrent, et je mordis sa lèvre inférieure si fort que je sentis le goût de son sang dans ma bouche. Nos langues se retrouvèrent une nouvelle fois, luttant l'une contre l'autre dans un duel effréné pour la domination et le pouvoir. Rick aspira ma langue et la fit prisonnière de sa bouche, je gémis et il en profita pour faire glisser une main sur ma hanche. Il la fit ensuite glisser sur ma cuisse la caressant langoureusement, sentir ses grandes mains sur moi me remplit d'une nouvelle chaleur, je gémis me collant à lui le plus possible, mais il me repoussa contre le mur. Je le regardais, partagée entre la surprise et la colère, et il prit mes mains dans une des siennes pour les plaquer contre le mur, au dessus de ma tête.  
>_ Laisse moi faire, dit-il d'une voix rauque tout en mordillant mon lobe d'oreille.<br>Je ne pus qu'accepter, sa main emprisonnait les miennes d'un étau de fer. Il fit glisser sa bouche le long de ma gorge, et là il s'appliqua à me faire un suçon. Il aspira ma peau entre ses lèvres et je laissais échapper un cri de plaisir fermant les yeux et savourant l'instant intensément, sa langue jouant avec ma chair me procurant des frissons dans tout le corps, m'électrisant, je me sentais défaillir, partir dans un autre monde sur un nuage de volupté. Je sentis la température de la pièce augmenter de quelques degrés, non ! c'était mon corps qui se consumait de désir, et quand sa main anciennement sur ma cuisse remonta pour glisser sous mon chemisier, je laissais échapper un petit gémissement de plaisir qui le fit rire.  
>_ Je ne vous savait pas si expressive, Miss Beckett, murmura-t-il en quittant mon cou, pour remonter sur mes lèvres qu'il embrassa de nouveau avidement.<br>Je me rendis compte que sa bouche m'avait manqué, et il sembla du même avis que moi quand il força le barrage de mes lèvres avec sa langue, m'entraînant dans une valse passionnée, de nouveau mes sens virevoltèrent dans le pays de l'allégresse, j'avais l'impression de flotter. Je relevais le genou contre lui, enroulant ma jambe autour de ses hanches et le pressait contre moi. Je pus sentir son envie évidente de mon corps, qui me fit sourire contre ses lèvres, et aussi augmenter ma température corporelle. J'étais totalement prête à le recevoir, je le voulais en moi, maintenant, mais il ne semblait pas de mon avis du tout. Il relâcha mes poignets, mais sa main à présent sous mon chemisier remontait, caressant ma peau me procurant de longs frissons, pour se poser sur mon sein droit. Mes genoux tremblèrent tandis que je laissais échapper un long gémissement rauque quand ses doigts commencèrent à caresser ma poitrine à travers le tissu de mon soutient gorge. Cependant Rick était frustré de ne pas pouvoir voir ce qu'il faisait, il me retira donc mon chemisier en arrachant tous les boutons qui roulèrent sur le sol.  
>_ Rick… comment je vais rentrer chez moi après ? Soupirais-je.<br>Il ne fit pas attention à ma remarque et se concentra sur ses actions. Il caressa ma poitrine à travers mon dessous, me causant de longs gémissement de plaisir tandis que je rejetais la tête en arrière, contre le bois de la porte, fermant les yeux et profitant des sensations que mon amant me procurait. Des spasmes de plaisir secouaient mon corps, les mains de Rick brûlaient ma peau incandescente de désir, je me retenais à lui pour ne pas perdre pied. Il glissa ses mains à l'arrière de mon genou gauche et inclina ma jambe contre lui, rapprochant nos intimités en feu, je gémis et mes mains partirent dans ses cheveux désordonné. Il dégrafa ensuite mon soutient gorge dans un geste rapide et précis, démontrant son expérience et se décolla de moi quelques instants pour me regarder. Je me débarrassais du vêtement en faisant glisser les bretelles et il tomba sur le sol, me laissant à présent nue face à Rick. Son regard brûlant caressa ma peau avec une telle intensité que je me sentis rougir.  
>_ Ne rougis pas, Kate, dit-il en se collant de nouveau à moi, caressant ma joue. Tu es magnifique… si tu savais combien de fois j'ai rêvé de ce moment… mais ce n'était rien comparé à cet instant magique.<br>Il m'embrassa de nouveau, mais un baiser doux et langoureux qui me fit perdre la tête une nouvelle fois. Il faut dire que Rick embrassait vraiment très bien ! De ma bouche, ses lèvres caressèrent la peau de mon menton, descendant à mon cou qu'il lécha, avant de venir emprisonner un de mes seins entre ses lèvres. Je poussais un cri étranglé, je ne m'y attendais pas du tout à cet instant, ma respiration se bloqua dans ma gorge tandis que sa langue caressait mon téton déclenchant des tremblements dans tout mon corps. Mon Dieu, à ce rythme là je n'arriverais plus à tenir debout avant la fin de nos préliminaires… Rick fit de même avec mon autre sein, tandis que je collais sa tête contre ma peau. Il remonta ensuite à mes lèvres et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Nos regards n'étaient plus que désir et envie, et je caressais sa joue recouverte d'une barbe naissante. Ce que j'aimais quand il avait cet air sauvage sur sa peau, ça me rappelait notre première enquête. Et ça le rendait tellement séduisant, attirant, sexy, aussi… Il baissa le regard en me sentant trembler contre lui et constata que je tenais debout à grande peine. Avec un sourire, il me prit dans ses bras et m'emporta vers le bureau, où il me posa doucement. Avec un sourire et un chaste baiser sur les lèvres, il me poussa pour que je me couche sur le bureau, et sans quitter mes yeux il fit glisser ses mains d'homme sur mes flancs, puis mes cuisses que j'écartais pour qu'il se place entre elles. Impatiente, je voulais qu'il me fasse sienne. Il reprit ma bouche en otage, tandis que je faisais glisser mes mains sur son torse que je découvrais peu à peu sous mes doigts. Je défaisait ses boutons un à un, me surprenant moi-même de ma patience, et lui enlevais sa chemise avec son aide. Devant son torse nu, je mordis ma lèvre inférieure. Il était bien mieux bâti que ce que je croyais ! Et ma fièvre augmenta d'un ou deux degrés. Il glissa ses mains jusqu'à ma ceinture, qu'il défit avec des gestes impatients, avant de glisser sa main à l'intérieur de mon pantalon. Je soufflais bruyamment en sentant sa main se frayer un chemin vers mon point sensible le caressant avec douceur. Je gémis, ma tête me tournait, et je cambrais mon dos, avide de plus de contacts. Il retira mon jean, le faisant glisser le long de mes jambes qu'il embrassa au passage, et retourna à mon intimité qu'il caressa lentement, me faisant crier de plaisir. Des vagues de plaisir me traversaient. N'ayant plus aucun doute sur le faite que j'étais prête pour lui, il ôta le reste des remparts nous séparant et s'immisça en moi avec douceur. Dire qu'à ce moment le plaisir était déjà intense n'était pas assez fort, je poussais un râle de satisfaction comme si nos corps étaient faits pour fusionner. Nous avions à peine commencé à nous mouvoir que j'avais l'impression de mourir dans ses bras à chaque va et vient, je fermais les yeux me mordant les lèvres avec vigueur, tout en gémissant. Je sentis sa main caresser ma joue.  
>- Kate regarde moi !<p>

J'ouvris les yeux et fis face à l'océan d'obscurité de mon compagnon, je m'y noyais presque. Jamais encore dans ma vie, je n'avais éprouvé cela, ce plaisir mêlé a autre chose que je ne pouvais définir. C'était si fort ce que je ressentais à cet instan,t au-delà de toute chose, au delà du plaisir charnel. Il embrassa mon cou puis huma mon odeur pour plonger de nouveau son regard dans le mien.  
>- Je t'aime Kate !<p>

Je le regardais surprise, il me serra fort contre lui, mon cœur battait à tout rompre face à cette déclaration -ou étais ce le plaisir intense qu'il me procurait- car il était décidément un amant hors pair. Je sentais que le point de non retour arrivait c'est donc d'un violent coup de hanche que je lui intimais l'ordre silencieux d'accélérer la cadence. Il accéda à m'a requête et comme si cela était possible, le plaisir s'accrut, allant crescendo. Bientôt je ne pus retenir mes cris, mon dieu cet homme était divin et me rendait folle, j'étais au bord de l'évanouissement tellement c'était bon.  
>Nous atteignirent le septième ciel ensemble et à ce moment ce ne fus pas un cri que je poussais mais un hurlement, ne reconnaissant pas ma propre voix. De son coté Rick n'était pas plus discret et les décibels de sa voix s'unirent aux miennes. Haletant il se laissa retomber sur moi. Il voulu se retirer de moi mais je le retins en le serrant fort dans mes bras, je voulais le garder encore au plus près. Il me regarda et me sourit, m'embrassant avec fougue, notre premier baiser depuis le début de notre étreinte passionnée.<br>- Waouh, miss Beckett you' re amazing !

Je lui souris, s'il savait à quel point je pensais la même chose à son sujet, et même plus que cela.  
>- Vous n'êtes pas mal non plus M Castle !<p>

Il m'embrassa de nouveau, me porta jusqu'a la banquette qui se trouvait dans son bureau et allongea. Il se positionna derrière moi, entre le dos du canapé et le mien, et me serra contre lui tout en nous recouvrant de la couverture qui s'y trouvait. enfouissant sa tête dans mes cheveux, il me murmura à l'oreille un « je t'aime » sur lequel le sommeil m'emporta.

Je fus tirée du sommeil par une sonnerie qui m'agressait les oreilles. J'ouvris un œil et le refermais aussitôt, la lumière qui sortait des fenêtres agressant mes yeux encore endormis. Je finis cependant par pousser un soupir de résignation et ouvris les yeux. Je mis quelques temps à me souvenir où j'étais, et inspectais la pièce. C'était sombre, il y avait un bureau et une bibliothèque contre le mur. Je sentis un souffle chaud dans ma nuque, et je me retournais pour constater que j'étais couchée sur … CASTLE? Je me relevais brutalement, et la couverture qui couvrait nos deux corps tomba au sol. C'est à ce moment que je constatais que j'étais nue, totalement nue. En rougissant violemment, je me levais et me couvrais de la couverture qui était à présent sur le sol. Rick bougea dans son sommeil et finit par ouvrir les yeux, posant ses pupilles bleu océan sur moi.

_ Kate…? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda-t-il en se redressant, s'appuyant sur les coudes.

Je le regardais, son air perdu et penaud et me mordis la lèvre inférieure tandis que des images de la nuit dernière me revenaient en mémoire.

_ Rick.. Ce qu'on a fait… on aurait pas dû. Murmurais-je en sentant le remord tordre mon ventre.

Je vis le visage de Rick passer de l'étonnement à la déception et la douleur. Il se redressa, avant de se lever, face à moi.  
>_ Alors c'est ça? Cracha-t-il. C'est ça que tu voulais? Une nuit de sexe, et une fois que tu as eu ce que tu voulais tu pars?<p>

Ses paroles lacérèrent mon cœur, et je sentis une boule se former dans ma gorge.

_ Rick… s'il te plait, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ça… commençais-je.

_ Que ce n'est pas quoi, Kate? Demanda-t-il, la voix brisée. Que ce n'est pas quoi?

Je soupirais, serrant la couverture contre moi en fermant les yeux et Rick dût assimiler ça à sa nudité car il me lança:

_ Si tu es si gênée que ça, rhabille toi, et passe moi la couverture que je cache mon corps, cracha-t-il.

_ Rick! Ecoute moi, s'il te plaît! Tentais-je.

Je vis ses yeux plein de larmes scruter les miens, et la boule dans ma gorge grossit un peu plus à l'idée de le faire souffrir.

_ Cette nuit… c'était une erreur, Rick. Je ne veux pas gâcher notre amitié, notre partenariat pour un couple qu'on ne sera pas sûrs de faire durer!  
>Il baissa la tête et je vis ses poings se serrer, son visage exprimant l'intense douleur que mes mots lui procuraient.<p>

_ Rick, soufflais-je en me rapprochant, laissant tomber la couverture qui s'écrasa sur le sol dans un léger bruissement. Rick, regarde moi.

Je prenais mon menton entre mes doigts et relevait son visage pour reconnecter nos yeux. Son regard était triste, empli de larmes, et une fine goutte d'eau salée dévala sa joue.

_ Je t'aime, Kate, murmura-t-il d'une voix étouffée. Ce n'était pas une erreur…

_ On ne peut pas, Rick… on ne peut pas, soufflais-je en collant mon front contre le sien. Je suis désolée…  
>Il caressa ma joue, les yeux baignés de larme, avant de s'éloigner de moi et de ramasser ses affaires qui traînaient sur le sol et de les enfiler. Il se tourna vers moi et son regard était vide de tout sentiment, il n'y avait plus aucun lueur dans ses yeux.<p>

_ Va t'en, me dit-il d'un ton dur.  
>J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour lui dire quelque chose, mais il me fit t'aire d'un geste de la main.<p>

_ Je ne veux plus entendre tes excuses, Kate. J'en ai assez. Laisse moi, sors de chez moi. Sors d'ici.

Mon cœur était si douloureux que j'en avais envie de pleurer, mais je retenais mes larmes, il n'était pas question que je pleure devant lui. J'avais envie de m'écrouler sur mon lit, d'attraper mon coussin et de pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, à présent. Je ramassais donc mes affaires en silence, m'habillais avant de quitter la pièce sans un regard. J'avais la gorge nouée, une irrépressible envie de vomir et le cœur en miette. Je montais dans ma voiture et la mis en route, et pendant tout le trajet je retenais mes larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Mais je devais être forte. Au moins jusqu'à chez moi. Mon téléphone sonna une nouvelle fois, et je regardais le correspondant. _Josh. _Mon envie de vomir et un profond dégoût de moi-même me crispa le ventre, et j'autorisais une larme à couler le long de ma joue, cependant je retenais ses congénères et me stoppais sur le parking de mon immeuble. Je montais les escaliers 4 à 4, mue par l'envie soudaine de déprimer toute seule dans mon lit, et arrivais devant la porte quand la sonnerie de mon téléphone se tut. Je glissais la clef dans la porte avec peine, les mains tremblantes, le cœur battant la chamade, et j'ouvris la porte.

_ Kate! S'écria Josh en se précipitant vers moi.

Il me prit dans ses bras, me serrant contre lui sans douceur, et je gémis. Après l'étreinte douce et passionnée de Rick, les bras de Josh me semblaient durs et sans chaleur. Je me décollais de lui et regardais ses yeux marrons. Je ne voyais pas la lueur que Castle avait quand il me regardait… je ne voyais pas sa pure préoccupation pour mon bien être, tout simplement. Ce que je voyais dans les yeux de Josh, ce n'était en ce moment que jalousie et possessivité.

_ Où est-ce que tu étais? Demanda-t-il.  
>De sa bouche, cette question sonnait comme un reproche, et je n'avais plus envie de lui mentir.<p>

_ Avec Castle… murmurais-je, d'un souffle à peine audible mais qu'il perçut.

Aussitôt son regard changea et il fit place à la colère.

_ Tu as couché avec lui? Demanda-t-il d'un ton dur.

J'acquiesçait, n'ayant pas la force de le dire à voix haute. Un long silence s'en suivit, avant que Josh ne soupire. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, faisant cent pas dans le salon, avant de me dire:

_ Maintenant que tu as assouvi ton fantasme, on peut passer à autre chose!  
>Je relevais la tête vers lui, éberluée. Je l'avais trompée, et tout ce qu'il parvenait à me dire c'était… ça?<p>

_ Je… Josh? Tu ne comprend pas? M'écriais-je.  
>Il releva la tête, surpris de ma réaction. A le voir, on aurait dit qu'il espérait que je lui saute dans les bras en le remerciant de m'avoir pardonné.<p>

_ Pardon?

_ Tu ne comprends donc pas? Demandais-je de nouveau. Si je t'ai trompé, c'est que tu n'étais pas là, Josh!  
>_ Quoi? Dit-il avec colère. Je croyais que tu me comprenais! Tu n'es presque jamais là non plus avec ton boulot!<br>_ Mais c'était mon anniversaire, et Castle était là pour moi, lui!

Il me regarda sans rien dire.

_ Je crois qu'on a plus rien à se dire, déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.  
>Sans un regard en arrière, il quitta mon appartement et par la même occasion, ma vie.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Tadammmm... alors? Verdict? :D<br>vous en pensez quoi? J'espère que je n'ai pas trop été OCC sur la réaction de Josh et Rick... :/  
>Laissez moi votre avis! Suite et fin à venir :)<br>Gros bisous  
>XOXO <em>


	3. Chapter 3

_HOLA! :D  
>Hey, j'ai pas trop posté pour la suite ;) avouez! ^^<br>alors merci encore pour tous vos commentaires je suis touchée et contente que ça vous plaise! Je suis désolée si certains n'ont pas aimé la scène de dispute entre Josh/Kate ou Rick/Kate.  
>Je n'ai pas eu de retours pour les adresses mail ou Facebook, sachez quand même que vous pouvez demander.<br>Voici donc la dernière partie :) je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, et puis Madoka encore joyeux anniversaire :P et j'espère que cette fin te plaira.  
>N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette fic au global! :)<br>PS: A la fin de ce chap, il y a une (mini) scène M... vous voila prévenus! _

* * *

><p><strong>2 MOIS PLUS TARD…<strong>

J'étais assise sur le rebord de ma baignoire, les joues striées de larme.  
>J'étais fatiguée, nauséeuse, et ce que je tenais entre mes mains allait changer ma vie à jamais.<br>J'étais complètement désespérée, seule avec ma peine et ce lourd secret…

Depuis deux mois j'avais rompu avec Josh, depuis deux mois j'avais repoussé Castle. Il n'était pas revenu au commissariat, à ma plus grande peine. Tous les jours je scrutais son siège, espérant qu'il arriverait dans le commissariat en me tendant un café comme je l'aimais, et que rien de tout ceci ne se soit passé. Un café… je n'en avais pas bu du bon comme je l'aimais depuis qu'il ne venait plus. Même si ils étaient parfaits, réussis, ils n'avaient pas le même goût que quand Rick les préparait… Ils n'avaient pas ce petit plus. Quand aux enquêtes, elles étaient mornes et sans vies, Ryan avait essayé de mettre en cause la CIA a un moment donné mais il n'avait réussi qu'à faire grossir la boule qui prenait place dans ma gorge quand je repensais à Castle. Les gars étaient intelligents, deux grands frères protecteurs envers moi, et ils n'avaient posé aucunes questions sur ce qui s'était passé ce soir là, même si ils le devinaient aisément. Lanie avait essayé de m'en parler, mais je m'étais refermée comme une huitre et elle avait fini par abandonner. Elle faisait quelques allusions, quelques fois, mais rien de plus.  
>En fixant mon téléphone sur l'évier, j'hésitais à le prendre et à déverser ma colère et ma tristesse sur la raison de ce problème qui n'était autre que Richard Castle lui-même. Mais je me ravisais, et l'idée d'appeler Lanie m'effleura l'esprit un instant. Elle saurait quoi faire, et puis je n'aurais pas besoin de me lever pour aller ouvrir vu qu'elle avait le double des clefs… Je tendis le bras et attrapais mon téléphone, avant de composer le numéro de ma meilleure amie. Quatre tonalités passèrent avant qu'elle ne décroche, inquiète.<p>

_ Kate? Que se passe t-il, un problème?  
>Il est vrai que je ne l'avais pas appelé beaucoup, ces derniers mois, donc elle devait sûrement s'inquiéter de la raison de mon appel.<p>

_ Tu peux venir? Demandais-je d'une petite voix.

_ Bien sûr ma chérie, j'arrive tout de suite. Tu vas bien?

_ A tout de suite, répondis-je en mettant fin à l'appel.  
>Je m'en voulus aussitôt de lui avoir raccroché au nez, après tout elle allait venir pour m'aider… je me laissais glisser sur le sol, m'appuyant le dos contre la baignoire, et enfouit ma tête dans mes genoux. Je restais longtemps ainsi, peut-être dix minutes, peut-être quinze, quand la voix de Lanie me sortit de ma torpeur.<p>

_ Kate? Kate est-ce que ça va? Demanda-t-elle en me relevant la tête, cherchant mes yeux.

_ Je … je vais bien, Lanie… enfin presque.

Son regard était plein d'appréhension et d'inquiétudes. N'ayant pas le courage de lui dire, je lui tendis le petit tube que je tenais dans mes mains, et je vis ses yeux s'arrondir sous l'effet de la surprise.

_ Un test de grossesse?  
>Elle prit le test et le retourna, pour voir les deux petites barres bleues sur l'écran.<p>

_ Positif… Kate? Tu es enceinte?

J'explosais en sanglots dans ses bras. Foutus hormones! Je n'étais même plus capable de retenir mes larmes! Il y a deux jours, j'ai pleuré comme une madeleine en regardant Titanic… Je n'ai jamais autant pleuré de toute ma vie que depuis ces deux mois, et la cause de ces pleurs se tenait dans la paume de Lanie à ce moment là. Ou plutôt dans mon ventre… Une étrange sensation m'envahit, et je fermais les yeux tandis que ma tête me tournait. Je fus envahie d'une joie sans nom, une joie que j'essayais tant bien que mal de réfréner. Je ne voulais pas ce bébé! Je n'en voulais pas, je ne pouvais pas le garder… son père m'avait rayé de sa vie, après la seule nuit d'amour qu'on avait jamais passé… Ce bébé allait être malheureux. Aussitôt, ma joie se changea en culpabilité, en tristesse.

_ Ma chérie… un bébé, c'est magnifique, murmura Lanie en séchant mes larmes.

_ Non, non, hoquetais-je. Un bébé c'est magnifique quand c'est voulu, Lanie… quand il a deux parents qui s'aiment et qui sont prêts à le couvrir d'amour… pas une mère célibataire qui passera ses journée au boulot… Un bébé ne doit pas grandir sans père!

Elle s'assit à côté de moi, et prit ma main.

_ Castle ne veut pas s'occuper de cet enfant? Me demanda-t-elle, étonnée et choquée.

_ Je ne lui ai pas dit, avouais-je.

Elle fronça les sourcils et prit son téléphone. Elle tapa un numéro que je connaissais que trop bien et je l'arrêtais.

_ Non! Lanie, Non!

_ Tu dois lui dire, Kate! S'exclama mon amie en refermant son téléphone.

_ Je n'ai pas le courage, murmurais-je en jouant nerveusement avec mes doigts.

_ Tu dois le faire! C'est le père de ce bébé!

_ Je ne vais pas le garder, Lanie.  
>Mon amie me regarda avec un air horrifié.<p>

_ Tu veux cacher cette grossesse a Castle et avorter sans rien lui dire? Il a le droit de savoir! C'est son enfant que tu portes, une part de lui! Il a le droit de connaître son existence! Kate, si tu ne lui dis pas, je le fais, on est bien d'accord?

Je soupirais de dépit.

_ Il m'a rayé de sa vie, Lanie.. Il ne veut plus me voir! Il ne répond pas à mes appels et ignore mes SMS…

_ Kate, je sais tout ça, mais tu portes son bébé. Je connais Castle, il n'abandonnera jamais son enfant, regarde le avec Alexis. Tu dois lui dire. Va chez lui.

J'allais lui dire quelque chose, mais elle me coupa.

_ Va chez lui, insista-t-elle.  
>Elle se leva, prit le test de grossesse et le jeta dans la poubelle sous mon évier. Elle m'aida à me relever, mes jambes tremblaient et je me sentais faible. Très faible.<p>

_ Kate, depuis quand tu n'as pas mangé? Me demanda Lanie. Tu es toute blanche!

Ma tête tourna, le sol tanguait, et je m'accrochais désespérément à ma meilleure amie pour ne pas aller embrasser le sol a pleine bouche.

_ Je ne sais pas… bafouillais-je. Peut-être hier soir. Il est quelle heure, déjà ?

_ Il est 17 heures, ma chérie. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de manger quelque chose avant de te rendre chez Castle.

Je ne pus qu'accepter, et ma meilleure amie me tira de force jusqu'à ma cuisine.

* * *

><p>Lanie me déposa devant chez Castle, et me fit un petit sourire d'encouragement avant de redémarrer. Je regardais sa voiture se perdre dans la circulation, et une boule familière due à l'angoisse se forma dans ma gorge quand je pénétrais dans le bâtiment familier.<p>

_ Mademoiselle Beckett! Fit le gardien avec un sourire. Mr Castle ne m'a pas prévenu de votre visite…

_ Oh, c'est normal, Georges, je lui fais une surprise, dis-je en espérant avoir l'air sincère, un sourire artificiel plaqué sur le visage.

Il me rendit mon sourire, je n'était peut-être pas si mauvaise actrice que ça, finalement. Martha serait fière de moi… Il m'escorta jusqu'à l'ascenseur et me proposa de m'accompagner, mais je déclinais poliment l'invitation. Pendant l'ascension de la cabine de métal, je réfléchissais à une vitesse folle à la façon d'annoncer la nouvelle à Castle. Je ne pouvais pas juste me pointer chez lui, lui dire : «_ Salut, comment ça va depuis deux mois? Moi ça va.. Ah, au fait! J'attends un bébé de toi! Ravi de t'avoir revu, bye bye!_ » . Je n'étais même pas sûre qu'il me laisse entrer…  
>je fus coupée de mes réflexions par la porte de la cabine de fer qui s'ouvrit pour laisser place au couloir menant à la porte du loft. J'avançais en trainant des pieds, retardant ma sentence au plus tard, quand je me retrouvais devant la porte. Il me fallut quelques minutes pour me décider à frapper, et j'attendis la peur au ventre.<p>

_ Tu as encore oublié quelque chose, je t'avais dit de vérifier… Castle se coupa dans sa phrase quand il s'aperçut qu'il ne parlait pas à la personne désirée.  
>_ Hey… murmurais-je en baissant aussitôt les yeux.<br>Castle ne répondit rien, et il resta quelques secondes à me fixer avant de demander d'une voix plus douce que ce que j'aurais imaginé:

_ Tu veux entrer?

Je relevais la tête, surprise, et vis qu'il avait laissé la porte ouverte et s'était retourné pour reprendre ses activités. Avec soulagement, je rentrais et fermais la porte derrière moi, avant de rester gauchement plantée dans l'entrée. Quand il s'en aperçut, Rick ne retint pas son sourire et m'invita à venir s'asseoir sur le canapé.

_ Tu es ici pour quoi? Demanda-t-il en me tendant un verre de vin.  
>J'allais l'accepter quand ma condition me frappa de plein fouet.<p>

_ Heu… non merci, déclinais-je.  
>Il parut surpris, et s'assit face à moi avec un air grave.<p>

_ Je dois te parler, murmurais-je comme pour moi-même. C'est important. Promets moi de ne pas m'en vouloir…

Il soupira, et eut un petit sourire ironique.

_ Je t'en veux déjà, et tu sais très bien pourquoi. Alors je ne penses pas pouvoir t'en vouloir encore plus…

_ Laisse moi t'expliquer, et ensuite tu jugeras.

Il hocha la tête et se cala contre le dossier du canapé, ne me quittant pas du regard.

_ Je ne sais pas comment te l'avouer…

_ Commence par dire ce qui te pèse sur le cœur, me conseilla Rick.  
>Devant mon regard, il leva les mains en l'air.<p>

_ C'est un conseil d'ami, se justifia-t-il.

Je torturais mes pauvres doigts, mordant ma lèvre inférieure, avant d'inspirer à fond et de lâcher d'une traite :

_ Jesuisenceinte.

Ma respiration se bloqua et je fermais les yeux, me préparant à recevoir la colère de Castle. Pourtant, rien ne vint. Je regardais Rick, et je fus stupéfaite de sa réaction. Il ne semblait pas en colère contre moi, ni même blessé… il semblait… Heureux ? Un sourire étirait son visage, et dans ses yeux une lueur que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps recommença a briller.

_ Un bébé? Murmura-t-il. Un bébé?

J'hochais la tête, trop stupéfaite par sa réaction pour faire autre chose.

_ Mais c'est… magnifique! Kate! Dit-il en me prenant contre lui.

Son étreinte de fer me surprit, et au lieu de le repousser je me pelotonnais un peu plus contre lui. Sa chaleur m'avait manqué… son torse d'homme que je sentais contre moi, sa respiration chaude dans mon cou, ses bras puissants… STOP! Les hormones ne servent pas qu'à pleurer devant un film romantique seule un samedi soir à ce que je constate… avec regrets je me défis de son étreinte, et aussitôt le sourire de mon ancien partenaire s'effaça.

_ Oh non, Kate… ne me dis pas que tu ne veux pas que … Il laissa sa phrase en suspens comme si la finir lui provoquais une immense souffrance, je remarquais que ses yeux brillaient, mon cœur se serra devant sa mine de tristesse

_ Castle, on est pas ensembles… Je ne peux pas garder ce bébé.

De nouveau, le silence accueillit ma déclaration. Mais ce n'était pas le même silence… ce silence était pesant, lourd, blessant. Le visage de Rick s'était décomposé, et la douleur émanait de tout son corps à présent.

_ Co.. Comment? Kate, tu ne peux pas faire ça… sa voix se brisa a la fin de la phrase.  
>_ Je suis désolée, Rick, soufflais-je en me levant.<br>_ Non! Kate, attends, je suis le père, j'ai le droit d'avoir mon mot à dire ! Dit-il avec colère.

Je me retournais et vis que sa douleur avait maintenant fait place à la colère.

_ Non, Rick.. Tu n'étais pas là… tu n'es plus jamais là, fis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

Il me barra le passage à l'aide de son corps, et je savais que même avec toute la volonté du monde je n'arriverais pas à le pousser pour sortir.

_ Laisse moi sortir, Castle, gémis-je.  
>_ Pas avant qu'on ai parlé!<br>_ Il n'y a rien à dire, hurlais-je, tandis qu'une irrépressible envie de pleurer me prenait sans crier garde.

Fichus hormones! Je ne savais pas contre lequel j'étais le plus en colère: le père, ou le bébé… franchement, si j'en venais à garder cet enfant, je ne sais pas lequel des deux serait le plus insupportable: Castle Sénior ou Castle Junior? Mais je chassais bien vite ces pensées. Il fallait que j'érige une muraille autour de mon cœur. Surtout pas que je m'attache à ce bébé…

_ La vie d'un enfant est en jeu! Répliqua Castle.  
>_ Ce n'est pas un enfant! Pas encore….<p>

Castle me scruta, et j'étais sûre qu'il pouvait voir le conflit intérieur qui m'habitait. Entre l'envie de garder ce bébé, de l'aimer malgré mon travail et le peu de temps que j'aurais à lui offrir, et celle de ne pas le garder et de briser tout contact entre nous deux pour de bon. Pour toujours… car j'avais compris que si j'avortais, il ne me pardonnerait jamais mais que faire d'autre nous n'étions pas un couple et il était sortit de ma vie.

_ Kate, je t'en prie, dit-il en me prenant par les épaules. Ecoute moi.

Ma raison, ma volonté de me dégager se dissipa dans les yeux bleu océan de mon écrivain. Ses yeux brillants de tristesse et d'espoir, ces yeux qui m'avaient tant manqués.

_ Kate…  
>sa main glissa sur ma joue, suivant le parcours des larmes qui avaient coulées en abondance sur mes joues ce matin.<br>_ Laisse nous une chance, Kate…  
>_ Je ne peux pas, Castle, soufflais-je avec moins d'entrain que précédemment.<br>_ Je ne veux pas une nuit, Kate, je veux une vie, dit-il l'air le plus sérieux que je lui connaisse.

Une larme solitaire coula sur ma joue, et je me forçais à ravaler le torrent qui menaçait de la suivre.

_ On ne peut pas, Rick. C'est impossible…

_ Kate! Fit Rick d'une voix brisée, tandis que ses yeux humides laissaient échapper quelques larmes traitresses. Je t'aime! Et j'aime notre enfant!

Il posa sa main sur mon ventre, et sa paume chaude me fit frissonner. Une douce chaleur m'envahit, j'avais envie de me jeter à son cou et de pleurer, me lassant bercer par ses paroles murmurées à mon oreille… Pff. Les hormones s'étaient lié avec mes sentiments pour faire basculer ma conscience. C'était de plus en plus dur de résister, et si tentant d'accepter…

_ Je veux passer ma vie avec toi, Kate…

Ma tête me tournait, je n'arrêtais pas de réfléchir, et mon manque de sommeil ne m'aidait pas. J'avais soudain très chaud… puis plus rien.  
>Comment ça, plus rien? Je sentis une vague de fraicheur me parcourir quand quelque chose de mouillé et de frais entra en contact avec mes joues, et j'ouvris brusquement les yeux. Rick était penché au dessus de moi, inquiet.<p>

_ Ca va? Me demanda-t-il.  
>J'essayais de me redresser mais il m'en empêcha.<p>

_ Reste allongée pour le moment.

J'abdiquais, et lui demandais:

_ Mais pourquoi je suis là? Que s'est-il passé?

_ Tu as fait un malaise…. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça arrivait souvent à Meredith, c'est courant chez les femmes enceintes.

_ Depuis combien de temps je suis inconsciente? Demandais-je.

_ Cinq minutes? Peut-être dix. Je n'en sais rien. Mais je t'ai rattrapée avant que tu ne touches le sol.

_ Merci, bafouillais-je, gênée.  
>Je venais de m'évanouir dans les bras de Richard Castle… de mieux en mieux.<p>

_ Kate, murmura-t-il doucement en caressant ma joue. J'étais sérieux tout à l'heure…  
>Je baissais les yeux, ne voulant pas continuer sur cette voix.<p>

_ Laisse nous une chance, m'implora-t-il.  
>Il fit glisser sa main le long de mon bras, et attrapa ma main dans la sienne.<p>

_ Je te promets que je vais pourrir ta vie comme je sais si bien le faire… mais je te promet aussi de t'aimer avec tout l'amour que je porte, ainsi que ce petit bout de chou, murmura-t-il en caressant mon ventre. Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Kate. Je sais que tu ne peux pas, tu ne veux pas le faire, tu ne veux pas tuer ton bébé.

_ Ce n'est pas encore…  
>Il me coupa, posant un doigt sur mes lèvres.<p>

_ Tais toi, souffla-t-il en avançant son visage vers le mien.

Doucement, comme au ralenti, je vis ses lèvres s'approcher des miennes et je fermais les yeux quand sa bouche se posa sur la mienne. Avec un petit gémissement, j'ouvris les lèvres pour lui permettre l'accès à ma bouche, et le baiser s'intensifia. Mon corps n'était plus que désir, envie et manque.

_ Kate, souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres, tandis que mes doigts déboutonnaient sa chemise.

_ Viens, répondis-je en l'embrassant pour le couper.

Il se leva pour s'installer sur moi. Nous étions assez à l'étroit sur le canapé, mais je ne voulait être nulle part ailleurs à cet instant. Mon corps se consuma peu à peu, tandis que Rick enlevait mon tee shirt et dégrafait mon soutient gorge d'un geste expert et pressé. Il fit tomber les deux vêtements sur le sol, et ses lèvres glissèrent sur ma peau, jusqu'à mon cou où il s'appliqua à me laisser une trace de notre ébat. Ses mains n'étaient pas inactives, elles défaisaient le bouton de mon jean, ainsi que la braguette. Il passa ensuite ses mains dans le pantalon, et le fit glisser le long de mes jambes ainsi que mon dernier sous vêtement. Je me retrouvais donc nue sous son regard de braise.

D'un mouvement de bassin, je lui fis comprendre que je le voulais, maintenant. Il me fit un sourire suffisant, et chuchota au creux de mon oreille:

_ En manque, Mlle Beckett?

_ Les hormones, bafouillais-je en collant sa tête contre moi, tandis qu'il embrassait ma poitrine.

Je lui enlevais complètement sa chemise, et ouvris sa braguette. J'étais bien trop impatiente pour le déshabiller complètement, et il vérifia que j'étais prête à le recevoir, avant de se fondre en moi lentement. J'étouffais un cri en mordant son épaule, tandis qu'une vague de plaisir s'écrasait sur moi.

_ Kate… gémit Rick en mordillant mon lobe d'oreille.  
>Je fermais les yeux tant notre connexion était intense, il commença a bouger lascivement, me faisant tourner la tête, et je bougeais le bassin pour l'inciter à accélérer le mouvement.<p>

Il accéda à ma requête et un long râle rauque sortit de ma bouche quand il accéléra le tempo, frappant mon point sensible à chaque poussée.

_ Oh god… Kate, souffla Rick en mordant mon cou.

_ Regarde moi, ordonnais-je à mon partenaire.

Il se décolla légèrement de moi pour que je puisse plonger dans ses yeux bleu nuit, rendus noirs de désir. Je l'observait, il était si beau à cet instant, avec son front humide et ses lèvres gonflées de nos baisers, ses cheveux en bataille dans lesquels je plongeais mes doigts pour l'inciter à m'embrasser. Il ne se fit pas prier, et je sentis les prémices de l'orgasme se faire ressentir dans mon bas ventre, et Rick semblait dans le même état que moi à en juger par sa respiration qui se faisait de plus en plus laborieuse. Il plongea alors de nouveau son regard dans le mien, et me murmura d'une voix tendre.

_ Je t'aime, Kate…  
>Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que j'explose, criant son prénom en le serrant contre moi. Mon corps secoué de soubresauts de plaisir continua à l'accompagner dans ses mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule sur moi en murmurant mon nom. Je restais ainsi, le serrant contre moi, pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'il se relève et me dise, avec un sourire espiègle:<p>

_ Je prend ça pour un oui…?

Je levais les yeux au ciel, un sourire se dessinant sur mes lèvres malgré moi.

_ Such a child, Castle…

**FIN!**

* * *

><p><em>Et voila :D<br>Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce tree shot?  
>Donnez moi votre avis!<br>Encore un énorme Kiss à Madoka, qui a eu l'idée de cette histoire, et aussi à Gillesinlove, qui m'a harcelée au même titre qu'elle pour la suite... (il n'est pas innocent, si si, croyez le! et maintenant que vous êtes là, allez lire son histoire généralissime, Raisons et sentiments, elle vaut vraiment la lecture...)  
>Gros bisous<br>XOXO _


End file.
